Kataang Week
by HarrisM12345
Summary: Very late submission of the whole Kataang week thing... Also, the chapters were so short I decided to just submit it as one story. KATAANG obviously


**Kataang Week**

1:Umbrella

2:Smoke and mirrors

3:Heartbeat

4:Butterflies

5:Mine

6:Gravity

7:Comatose

**Umbrella**

Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Aang were all walking down a road in the Earth kingdom. Though the war had ended years ago, they still were often found together, usually accompanied by Suki and rarely Zuko. But today it was just the four of them. The sky was grey with clouds and Katara was wishing that Appa was with them, but Aang had left him at the southern air temple after a few months of flying back and forth between all the nations. But walking in the cold shade of the clouds was not what was really bothering Katara, what was much more annoying was that she was literally inches from Aang, but was fighting the urge just to grab his hand as they walked. Throughout all their more recent travels, Katara and Aang had seemed extremely distant. They had always tried to hide their feelings from everyone, especially Sokka, but now it seemed like his feelings for her were vanishing, and she had to pretend hers were too.

As these thoughts rushed through her head, she tried to hold back the tears that were silently and slowly welling up in her eyes. One of them was just about to escape when out of nowhere, rain started to pour from the sky. Katara liked the rain, and the only thing stopping her from liking it now was the cold. From out of their bags, Toph, Sokka, and Aang all pulled umbrellas, and Katara realized that that was the things she'd forgotten to pack. She took a deep breath and sighed, then bent the water over her head to stop it from hitting her. She dreaded the idea of what was going to happen when her arm got tired when she was gently yanked to the side. Surprised made her drop her arm, but she didn't get wet. Aang had pulled her under his umbrella with him. He put an arm around her as they tried to both fit under the tiny parasol above them.

"God, you're cold." Aang joked uncomfortably.

"Good thing you're warm."

**Smoke and Mirrors**

"You like Aang." Toph said simply as the two girls were getting ready for bed.

"What?! I- NO!" Katara stuttered. Toph laughed as she plopped herself down on the bed of the bed and breakfast they were staying in.

"No… no, of course not." Toph agreed sarcastically. "I'm sure your heart beat would have been the same if _I_ pulled you under my umbrella." She said.

"He surprised me…" Katara lied.

"Surprise only last seconds. What I'm talking about your heartbeat the rest of the time we were walking. I could tell you were red in the face, and I don't even know what red looks like." Katara mumbled something in denial, but Toph wouldn't have heard it if he was listening. "I must say, you two are cute together…" she said as she laid back in the bed. Before she even felt it coming, a pillow had smacked her in the face. "You'll pay for that one…" she promised.

"Don't say anything." Katara demanded. Toph sighed loudly.

"Fine… But I'm still going to massacre you in a pillow fight."

"Even you're not _that_ immatu-" Katara started before getting cut off by a pillow to the face.

"_Never_ doubt my immaturity." Toph said with a grin.

**Heartbeat**

Katara sat alone at the table of the bed and breakfast, sipping her tea. Nobody else was awake, so she sat alone. She was never really bothered by quiet like many people were, so the silence was peaceful.

"Morning." Aang said as he stepped into the room. Katara's heart jumped.

"Tea?" she asked hiding the nervousness that had her on the edge of her seat.

"I got it." He said as he poured himself a cup and sat down next to her. She wasn't sure if it was because of the quiet, or because she was listening for it, but she suddenly knew exactly what Toph was talking about. Her heartbeat was racing and though she tried, she couldn't do anything about it. All she could do now was hope that Aang didn't notice it, and hope that Toph's feet couldn't hear it from the other room.

**Butterflies**

Toph and Sokka were still asleep in the bed and breakfast, but Aang and Katara were both sipping tea out in the dining room. Katara was trying to hide feelings of anything, and Aang didn't seem to have any feelings to hide, so they sat in silence, only the gentle sound of sipping disturbing the awkward silence. As Aang stood to refill his cup, his arm brushed against Katara's. Just the simple touch brought butterflies to her stomach. She tried to make them go away, but they only got fiercer as she watched him walk back towards the table. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and say something, but she couldn't. So instead she sat in continued silence, both of them seeming to pretend that the other didn't exist, until Toph and Sokka awoke.

**Mine**

As a monk, Aang had always been taught that all things belonged to everyone. Nothing was ever really his, and as long as he was in the temple, nothing wasn't his. Everything was shared with everyone. As such, he never had any desire to have something as his. The only exception to this noble thought that was engraved into him with his monkhood was Katara. She was the only thing he had every wanted all to himself, and he didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. It went against everything he was ever taught. Besides, he knew that he couldn't treat Katara like some item that was his, and though it wasn't how he thought of her, that was always the connotation that always came with the word "mine". He thought of this silently as she sipped his tea with her next to him. She didn't even seem to want to knowledge his existence, and yet it only made him want her more. He was angry at himself for think it, but every time his gaze got caught on her, he wanted to pull her towards him and kiss her, whether she wanted t be kissed or not. He finally decided to try to ignore his selfish thoughts, and consequently, ignore Katara as well.

**Gravity**

Aang and Katara stood at the same time, and both pretended not to notice. They walked around opposite ends of the table as they walked over to the teapot. The tea seemed to be the only thing that made the silence even partially bearable, so the idea of sitting there with an empty cup was unendurable and even seemed ludicrous. As they walked across the long room to the stove, they continued to keep a solid distance from each other. Katara's eyes took a moment to wander over to Aang, who was looking straight forward as he walked. She stared at him for a second as they walked, and without even noticing what she tripped over, she tripped. She tried to catch herself, but only ended up fumbling sideways, and knock into and over Aang. There was a loud shattering of a breaking teacup, and the next thing Katara knew, she was lying on top of Aang on the floor. She felt her face becoming flush and red as she became aware of her body touching his.

Perhaps because of shock, or perhaps because she honestly didn't want to be out of this position, Katara found herself unable to even attempt to stand. Instead she stared into Aang's eyes, which were also motionless and surrounded by furiously blushing red skin, and silently hated gravity for putting her there. Unconsciously, Katara's head started inching downward towards Aang's, and she would be damned if it didn't look like he was lifting his up. In a single moment, she cracked. Her lips were locked with Aang's, and he wasn't fighting it. He pulled her towards him, deepening the kiss.

Katara changed her mind. Gravity was her friend.

**Comatose**

Katara and Aang pulled apart from each other abruptly when they heard a loud thud behind them. They looked over and saw Sokka, passed out on the floor. Katara, though having to force herself to do so, got off Aang and ran over to him, Aang closely following.

"Is he okay?" Katara asked.

"I told him not to come in here…" Toph said as she wandered into the room. "He's fine…" she said, acknowledging Katara's worried nature. "I mean, other than the mental scarring of seeing his sister and his best friend making out on the floor." She added with a smirk.

"You were watching us?!" Katara asked astonished.

"More like feeling… But I'm flattered that you would think I wouldn't." Toph joked as she walked further into the room. "Your heartbeats woke me…" Toph said, but her tone let Katara know it wasn't true.

"So…" Aang started, getting the girls' attention, "Is Sokka gonna remember what he saw when he wakes up?" he asked worriedly. Katara gulped.

"I dunno…" Toph said passively. "You better hope not."

--

I don't really think i like this story so much, so if you want to beg to differ, please say so in a review

I could use the confidence boost

Thanks

Ma


End file.
